Pastel Salvaje
by Susimamie
Summary: La primera luz de Kuroko se a enamorado de su luz actual, pero... el idiota ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de ello ¿Como ayudara Kuroko a juntar sus 2 luces ? -Aokaga-
1. Chapter 1

**_Título: "Pastel Salvaje"_**

**_Autor: Susimamie / Ela_**

**_Aclaración:_**_Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece._

_Hola que tal, de vuelta con otra historia Aokaga, aunque quizás intente escribir algo de Aokise, pero tengo ganas de escribir algo trágico con ellos. Bueno esta historia vino de un antojo pasajero, lo que el hambre ocasiona. A leer se ha dicho, espero que disfruten._

-**Pastel Salvaje-**

Aomine Daiki se encontraba en la azotea de su escuela mirando el inmerso cielo que estaba encima de él, escapaba de todo el asunto del festival que tenía que hacer como club en esas fechas, Satsuki sabía de ante mano que por mucho que ella tratara de convencerlo de ayudar, él no iba a mover ni un solo dedo, y el capitán ni se preocupaba lo más mínimo, sin embargo Aomine estaba aburrido, mañana comenzaba el festival y él tenía pensado faltar, mientras dormía como oso todo el día en su casa, si no fuera porque su celular sonó para romper esa ilusión mental, frunciendo su ceño por el haber interrumpido con su calma, abrió el teléfono y noto que era un mensaje de Tetsu, cuando lo abrió, se levantó de golpe al ver la imagen que estaba en su celular, después de un rato por estar babeando masivamente por el pedazo de pastel que hacia florecer sus papilas gustativas, se empeñó a leer el mensaje, este decía _**"Aomine-kun, este es uno de los aperitivos que está preparando nuestro club para vender en nuestro festival, ¿Quisieras venir mañana a probarlos? Fueron hechos por Kagami-kun"**_ y con solo leer el nombre del pelirrojo, se hecho al suelo, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona al cielo.

Tetsu, su antigua sombra se había percatado de algo, que el mismo Aomine, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, no había pasado ni siquiera una semana, cuando estos 2 hablaron de ello, Kuroko había notado que en sus conversaciones con Aomine, a este nunca le molestaba oír las historias de Kagami, sino al contrario, a veces el mismo Aomine le preguntaba cómo estaba el pelirrojo o que nueva estupidez había hecho en el club, al pasar lo meses de la terrible derrota de Touou, Aomine se había puesto más comunicativo con el peliceleste, pero inconscientemente, sus conversaciones eran de el gran famoso Bakagami, incluso una vez el negro se encontró a los 2 en Maji Burguer y no pudo evitar quedarse molestando un poco al pelirrojo, haciendo que el pequeño Kuroko se quedara observando la sonrisa del moreno, que para él era un mito poder observarla tan de repente.

Y pues en efecto la conversación de la semana pasada trataba sobre ¿Quién creen? El estúpido de Bakagami, Kuroko tenía sus sospechas y cito al moreno en el famoso restaurante de hamburguesas, que solía frecuentar para comprar sus malteadas.

-Aomine-kun hablare sin rodeos, quiero que me digas la verdad- el negro se quedó observándolo, mientras este tomaba su refresco mordiendo su popote, mientras miraba a la nada, sin tomarle importancia a las palabras de Tetsu.

\- ¿A ti te gusta Kagami-kun? – Al escuchar esto la reacción de Aomine fue esperada por el pequeño, Aomine escupió su bebida, mientras miraba a Kuroko con una cara sorprendido.

-Tetsu, ¡idiota!, como piensas que a mí me puede gustar el idiota de Bakagami – Hablo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta como repitió la palabra idiota 2 veces*, mientras busco unas servilletas para poder limpiarse, ya que la bebida se había derramado encima de él.

-Tengo mis razones – menciono el chico, que dio un pequeño sorbo para saborear su malteada y continuar hablando – Últimamente, te llevas muy bien con él y no solo eso, siempre me preguntas sobre él, incluso sonríes cuando lo ves, cuando antes lo único que hacías era enojarte al verlo y maldecirlo una, tras otra vez. – Aomine lo miro sorprendido, mientras limpiaba su ropa.

-Bueno es algo… - pero las palabras no salieron de la boca de este, así que el peliceleste prefirió seguir hablando – Yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y se cuándo te encariñas con algo – se quedó callado, mirando al moreno con los ojos abiertos como platos, el otro solo se enfocaba mirando la mesa, este trata de pensar algo rápido para evitar que lo Tetsu estuviera diciendo fuera verdad.

\- Estúpido, aun si fuera así, es porque nunca había tenido un rival como el, a mí me gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos, no soy ningún homo para enamorarme de un idiota – menciono mientras que Kuroko lo miraba con la misma expresión, que hacia tensar al propio Aomine, era claro que para el moreno esto era un shock ya que ni el mismo había considerado, ni se había dado cuenta de sus acciones hacia el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh!... – menciono Tetsu mirando sorprendido a otro lugar, por lo que Aomine se volteo y encontró al rey de sus conversaciones entrando por al restaurante, cuando Kagami se percato de estos dos y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se dirigía a ellos, por lo que Aomine sonrió, pero en un instante cambio de expresión por la mirada fija y sonriente de Tetsu.

\- Kuroko, Aomine ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Menciono muy sorprendido el ingenuo pelirrojo.

\- Solo tomábamos un par de bebidas, ¿quieres unírtenos? – Menciono sonriente Kuroko, mientras que Kagami asentía con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa tan clara de felicidad que hasta el propio Tetsu aún no se acostumbraba a observar.

-Solo esperen, iré a buscar mis hamburguesas – dijo el pelirrojo mientras que caminaba hacia la caja haciendo su pedido de montañas de hamburguesas, al momento en que este se fue, Kuroko le hablo rápidamente a Aomine.

\- Pero piénsalo Aomine-kun, haz estado actuando muy fuera de sí, incluso ahora te pusiste alegre de tan solo verlo ¿No es eso una señal? ¿Eres tan tonto? – Menciono Kuroko tratando de bajar lo máximo su voz y hablando tan rápido, para tener una rápida conversación y terminar con el asunto de una buena vez.

-Tetsu, yo no estoy enamorado del idiota de Bakagami, aun si lo estuviera tendría deseos de besarlo o algo así como piensan las homos de ahora – al decir esto, los 2 voltearon a ver a Kagami –Entonces… ¿no tienes deseos sexuales hacia él? – menciono Kuroko sonriendo, mientras que Aomine despejo la mirada de pelirrojo y la dirigió hacia el – ¿No me digas que tú? – Kuroko no dijo nada y solo se quedó en silencio, mientras tomaba de su malteada tranquilamente –Tetsu maldito, saca esas ideas de tu mente – al decir esto, Kuroko abrió sus ojos encontrando a un Aomine con el ceño fruncido - ¿Qué Aomine? ¿Celoso? – Al decir esto Aomine se levantó de la mesa y pego sus puños en ella – ¡Deja de decir idioteces! – como un felino le gruño, al peliceleste.

\- Entonces acepta que te gusta de una buena vez, vamos que te cuesta – lo miro tranquilamente, mientras soltaba de sus labios aquel popote que sostenía. Aomine muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho, se tiro en el asiento mirando con miedo al pequeño.

-Maldición, no puede ser – lo dijo en un hilo de voz que llevo a su frente se topara con la fría mesa, no podía ser cierto que el poderoso Aomine, el as de la generación de los milagros, haya caído en una trampa de amor tan rápida y que precisamente con el estúpido de Bakagami.

\- Aunque si lo miras de otra manera creo Kagami-kun sería perfecto para ti, son muy parecidos pero también tan diferentes, que se complementan el uno al otro – solo pudo escuchar como el pequeño sacaba cosas de su boca, pareciendo que apuñalara su conciencia y hombría del pobre moreno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? – Escucho la voz del pelirrojo, por lo que alzo la cara de inmediato y se levantó de la mesa, tomando su chaqueta – me tengo que ir Tetsu, adiós… - dijo mirando a Kagami, mientras que este lo miraba confundido, dejando sus montañas de hamburguesas sobre la mesa y jalando del brazo al moreno – ¿Espera porque te vas? – al sentir el jaloneo, Aomine sintió un calor en su pecho y volteo a ver a Kagami con una cara de decepción que lo conmovió por un momento, pero luego regreso a sus cabales, aun su hombría luchaba por su lugar en el cuerpo del moreno – Lo siento, tengo que irme, luego hablaremos, lo prometo Bakagami – al decir esto, Kagami no pudo evitar sonreír y tranquilizarse al ver a Aomine normal como antes –Ahomine- fue lo último que escucho el moreno al salir del restaurante, mientras que todo tipo de palabras y maldiciones salían de su boca, por sentirse de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Por lo que ahora el mensaje que había recibido de Tetsu, era una muestra de que aún tenía un asunto pendiente que discutir con el moreno, el solo tecleo en su celular mandado una respuesta afirmativa a su invitación, pero lo haría solo para confirmar la sospechas de Tetsu y para poder confirmar si en verdad el demonio había cedido su sentimiento a otra bestia como él.

Aomine entro a la escuela rápidamente buscando el salón que se le había otorgado la club de Básquet, el festival estaba abierto al público así que no hubo ningún problema con la entrada, al pasar por los salones veía todo tipo de temáticas y se preguntaba cual habría elegido Seirin.

Cuando encontró el número de salón, se quedó un momento shockeado al ver como estaba decorado este, estaba lleno de plantas y flores tropicales, dudo por entrar por eso y por escuchar varios gritos de chicas, en la entrada se encontraba el "Corazón de Hierro" mejor conocido como Teppei, pero Aomine se quedó atónito al verlo vestir con solo un pedazo de tela en sus caderas, camino hacia él aun con un poco de duda.

-Yo~ - menciono Aomine, mientras alzaba la mano para saludarlo, cuando este lo observo le sonrió sorprendido – Aomine que bueno que llegas, Kuroko estaba esperándote – lo jalo de la espalda, para que el moreno pudiera entrar al salón, cuando entro vio que el salón estaba convertido en una selva y el lugar estaba infestado de chicas y chicos, todos los de Seirin cargaban el mismo vestuario que el de Teppei, busco con la mirada a Tetsu, pero no logro encontrarlo, tomo una mesa vacía y se sentó, mirando cómo era un escándalo ese lugar.

-Aomine-kun - De pronto y sin aviso apareció el peliceleste, asustando un poco al moreno – Tetsu ¿A dónde me has traído? – dijo mirándolo arrogante y mientras que señalaba con la mirada el lugar – Lo siento, nuestra temática para el café era basarnos en una película y lo hicimos de "Tarzan" pero creímos que no tendríamos muchos clientes, pero resulto lo contrario gracias a la buena cocina de Kagami-kun – Al escuchar el nombre, volteo enseguida a ver a Tetsu, que de alguna manera se veía agotado, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa.

\- Hablando de eso, donde esta… - Pero por suerte sus plegarias se escucharon antes de ser mencionadas, y encontró al pelirrojo entrando por la puerta, Aomine quedo impactado, al parecer el traía otro tipo de vestuario, era cierto que estaba vestido con el mismo pedazo de tela envuelto en su cadera, pero este pedazo de tela tenía un estampado de tigre, no solo era eso, si no en su cabeza tenía orejitas de tigre y del pedazo de tela sobresalía un cola de tigre, Aomine al ver esto se tapó la boca para no reír y miro a Tetsu, para preguntarle -¿Por qué el… - Kuroko lo volteo a ver y dijo suspirando – Kagami-kun cocino tan bien, que la entrenadora se enojó por ello y pues como castigo, lo vistió así – Kuroko se levantó del asiento, para atender personas que habían llegado atrás de Kagami, Aomine hizo lo mismo pero para saludar al pelirrojo, pero cuando él se acercó, fue empujado por un grupo de chicas que se acercaron para tomarle fotos, mirando como el tímido Kagami asentía y se quedaba quieto, estaba en apuros, pero no iba ayudarlo, se lo merecía por estar en tremendas prendas, enseñando su formado abdomen, y por estar tan sonrojado de la cara. Pero el moreno no soporto mucho esa escena, no cuando una chica lo jalo del brazo para tomarse una foto con él, y el acepto mostrando esa sonrisa tímida, no, Aomine no soportaría ver más eso, se acercó como una vez lo hizo en su primer partido contra Seirin y paso su brazo, abrazando su cuello, al sentir esto el pelirrojo se quedó en shock al ver que Aomine estaba ahí pero, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, en esa posición sus caras no tenían mucha distancia y Aomine pudo sentir esa diferencia, tanto que sintió como sus intestinos se movieron, y las palabras de Tetsu le vinieron a la mente, se quedó mirando fijo los ojos del pelirrojo, parecía ser absorbidos por ellos.

-Aomine, ¿Qué haces a…? - Pero Kagami se alejó de golpe y se dio la vuelta, tapando su propio cuerpo con sus manos, típico de un tsundere como él. – Ja, Kagami no tienes por qué esconderte, tiger… - menciono Aomine con un tono de burla, que hizo girar la cara de Kagami enfadado, pero tanto como sus mejillas y orejas estaban tan rojas como su propio color de cabello. Las chicas que los rodeaban fueron alejadas por el aura atemorizante que se sentía alrededor del moreno, Aomine se acercó y tomo a Kagami del brazo, jalándolo fuera del salón, buscando un salón vacío.

-Aomine ¿A dónde vamos? – Menciono Kagami mientras que caminaba atrás de Aomine, un poco confundido por la situación.

-Kagami-kun – Al escuchar la voz de Kuroko, ambos se detuvieron y este se les acerco – Es hora de tu descanso, por mientras deberías de comer un poco de lo que tú mismo preparaste – le dio una caja donde envolvían las rebanadas de pastel - deberían ir a la azotea, para comer en paz, ten Aomine – le dio también una caja, y le dedico una sonrisa, que el moreno la rechazo porque sentía que jugaban con él .Aomine jalo de nuevo a Kagami dirigiéndose a las escaleras para subir a la azotea, este era el momento que el buscaba para averiguar si en verdad sentía algo hacia Kagami o solo era su imaginación, jugándole una mala broma.

Al llegar a la azotea, los 2 se sentaron, pegando su espalda a la pared, mientras que abrían la caja para comer un poco de pastel.

-Antes que nada, ¿Qué haces aquí Aomine? Tu escuela no está teniendo un festival, justo ahora – dijo mientras destapaba su caja, abriendo la cuchara desechable que había dentro, y tomando una cuchara del pastel de chocolate, saboreando con delicadeza el pan que el mismo había cocinado, esto ocasiono que Aomine se perdiera un momento y vacilara al contestar.

\- Eso no tiene importancia, lo que si tiene importancia es… - saco su celular de su bolsillo, dejando a un lado su caja de pastel, lo abrió, entrando a la aplicación de cámara, tomando una foto al desprevenido Taiga que comía su pastel, mostrando una imagen exótica, que al mirarla Aomine solo pudo sonreír; al sentir el flash Kagami se quedó perplejo y miro a Aomine asombrado -¿Qué hiciste? – dijo un poco asustado, entonces el moreno le mostro la foto, agitando su celular – Cuando todos vean esto, se burlaran mucho de ti Bakagami – al decir esto, Kagami soltó su caja de pastel y se abalanzo para quitarle el celular a Aomine, pero el moreno claro que no se iba a dejar, alzo sus brazos, haciendo que el pelirrojo tropezara y cayera arriba del cuerpo de Aomine, dejando a este tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos, aun en esa posición a Kagami lo que más le preocupaba era esa imagen, así que jalo su cuerpo para poder conseguir el móvil de Aomine, pero este no se había percatado de la posición en la que estaba, si no fuera porque Aomine hablo en ese momento – Cualquiera que nos viera, pensaría que el tigre está atacando a un pobre estudiante- al escuchar esto Kagami regreso a la realidad, viendo cómo se encontraba totalmente arriba de Aomine y más con esa poca ropa que cargaba, miro al moreno con una cara roja, que hizo que el mismo Aomine se exaltara al ver a Kagami de esa manera, soltó el teléfono – Maldición, lo siento –Menciono Kagami mientras que se dispuso a levantarse, pero una mano en su cadera lo aferro a que su pelvis estuviera presionando con la de Aomine, volteo a ver a Aomine un poco enojado por esa broma, pero lo que no fue broma, fue algo abultándose cerca de su pelvis, y no era precisamente Kagami el que se había puesto de esa manera, las orejas de Kagami se pusieron rojas, y miro a Aomine –Oye, suéltame- lo pidió de una manera amable, pero al ver la sonrisa de Aomine, un escalofrió le paso por la espina dorsal –Claro que si – y al decir esto, Aomine despojo rápidamente el pedazo de tela que Kagami cargaba tirándolo lejos de donde se encontraban, dejando al pelirrojo en sus apretados boxers, al ver esto, Kagami se molestó por la mala broma y empujo a Aomine para que lo dejara levantarse.

-Vamos, maúlla como el tigre que eres – y como buena señal, encontró rastros de chocolate cerca del labio del pelirrojo, primero dudo un poco, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, lamio las sobras de chocolate, haciendo que Kagami lo mirara y se pusiera rojo esta vez como un tomate, callando a este antes de que replicara, esta vez tocando el trasero de Kagami, masajeándolo para sentir esa suavidad.

\- Entonces, lo que Kuroko dijo era verdad… -menciono entrecortadamente Kagami, por lo que Aomine se quedó quieto, deteniendo cualquier actividad – ¿Que dices? – y de pronto reacciono, a lo que él estaba haciendo. Kagami lo miro con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, se sentía incómodo, a lo que Aomine se acomodó dejando que este se sentara, aun sus piernas rodeando la cintura de Aomine y quedando cerca de este.

\- Kagami ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tetsu? – menciono alterado de su voz. – Pues… - Kagami dudo un poco encogiéndose al ver al moreno actuar así, pero después tomo valor y sonrojado de pies a cabeza hablo – El menciono que, quizás yo, a ti… te gustaba o algo por el estilo – volteo a ver Aomine con mucho cuidado y este solo se quedó en silencio, "_Maldito Tetsu, esto lo tenías planeado"_ murmuro dentro de si el moreno, mientras que un silencio aterrador se hizo presente, Kagami intento moverse un poco pero, le fue imposible.

\- No estoy seguro aun… – Menciono Aomine mirándolo seriamente, sin mostrar otro tipo de expresión, por lo que Kagami abrió los ojos como platos – En… tiendo, entonces… - pero Aomine lo interrumpió – Por eso estaba aquí hoy – Kagami lo miro, pero esta vez haciendo ojos de cachorrito, que el incluso al moreno le impactaron, Kagami podía ser igual de engreído que él, pero hoy actuaba sumamente diferente, totalmente indefenso y se estaba aprovechando de eso, bueno, iba a seguir haciéndolo.

\- Podemos probar si estas curioso – Sonrió Aomine tomando de la cintura al pelirrojo haciendo que el color carmesí de sus mejillas que ya se había atenuado, volviera aparecer. Kagami lo miro dudando y sabía perfectamente que las palabras que no entendía de Aomine, cuando este sonreía, tenían un mal significado, sintió el tacto del moreno.

-¿Probar? – Decidió preguntar arriesgándose, a lo que al parecer supo de inmediato que cavaba su propia tumba, Aomine acerco el pastel de Kagami y tomo un poco de merengue con su dedo índice, se lo enseño al pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño al no entender que ganaba con eso, cuando de pronto el merengue de chocolate fue dejado en los labios del indefenso de Kagami, a lo que el reacciono rápidamente – ¿Oeh? ¿Qué se supo… - Pero eso es todo lo que pudo decir al sentir como una lengua entro a su cavidad oral, y sus manos fueron sujetadas de repente, ejerciendo presión, Kagami pudo sentir como Aomine succionaba, chupaba, lamia, saboreaba toda su cavidad, entre ratos también devoraba sus labios, el pelirrojo lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos sintiendo como era violado de esa forma; claro, ya había sido besado muchas veces antes por su entrenadora Alex, pero a ella la veía nada mas como eso y no sentía nada, pero ahora la situación, la forma y quien lo hacía era diferente y el mismo admitía que se sentía bien, nunca lo habían besado de esa forma, pero para ser la primera vez, bueno, le gusto.

Aomine solo sentía como la lengua de Kagami se apartaba cada vez que se topaba con ella, abrió un poco los ojos y encontró a un tomate, en vez de a Kagami, estaba rojo completamente y sus manos estaban temblando, el moreno no quería parar se sentía bien, muy bien, siempre imagino que besar a una chica sería lo más extraordinario en este planeta, pero ahora se arrepentía de esas palabras, podría ser que Kagami no tuviera los pechos que el moreno tanto deseaba, pero su miembro excitado con solo verlo de esa forma no le importaba en lo más mínimo si era hombre o un animal salvaje, de pronto por la necesidad de aire, soltó los labios junto con una línea de saliva que se había acumulado, Aomine chupo el labio inferior para no dejar rastro, pero los labios del tigre estaban rojos, enseñando lo evidente.

-Creo que con esto nos queda claro varias cosas – Hablo Aomine, haciendo que Kagami mostrara una cara de espanto al escuchar esas palabras, y bajara su cara.

\- ¡Hey Bakagami! – Le grito para que le prestara atención, surtiendo efecto al alzar la cara de pelirrojo de repente y evidenciar su puchero.

-Ahomine… - Menciono molesto.

-Chupa – Al escuchar esto, persiguió la mirada que yacía debajo y encontró al miembro de Aomine erecto, reaccionando que el volteara hacia enfrente sumamente rojo – ¿Te gusto verdad? Si es mutuo, yo también quiero que me hagan sentir bien – Hablo fuerte y claro, sin mostrar duda alguna en su cara, Kagami lo miro arqueando una ceja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas a no mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Qué dices? – Hablo lo más fuerte que pudo, desgarrando la voz como ya era costumbre, pero de pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza, la cual le empujaron hacia abajo, quedando cerca del miembro que yacía afuera del pantalón del moreno.

\- Al parecer no me escuchaste bien, chupa – Engrueso su voz para que fuera escuchada, mientras que Kagami tomo las piernas del moreno sujetándolas fuerte –Oye… - Pero lo que hizo el moreno para responder a esto, es pasar muy lentamente su dedo índice por las hermosas vertebras de su espalda que se le resaltaban a estar en esa posición, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo se arqueara por los escalofríos que causaba.

* * *

Tenía razón, Kagami desde hace tiempo había tenido ese sentimiento especial por Aomine, pero se había decidido por callarlo, incluso ese día que había visto irse a Aomine y no poder charlar un rato con él, lo había estado inquietando, pero no solo por eso, si no por lo que Kuroko le había dicho.

Se sentó en la mesa observando como Kuroko sonreía de lado, dándole escalofríos al pelirrojo.

-¿Kuroko? ¿Estás bien?- dijo mientras mordía su primera, de tantas hamburguesas que esperaban pasar por su boca.

-Kagami-kun te diré un secreto – El otro solo siguió mordiendo la hamburguesa normalmente, no encontraba nada en especial en los dichosos secretos, así que no esperaba mucho de eso.

\- Se trata de Aomine – hablo su sombra mirando el espejo, cuando este casi se atraganta; pero si el secreto se trataba de Aomine claro que le importaba, bajo su hamburguesa, mientras se quedó en silencio, a lo que el peliceleste se dio cuenta, burlándose por dentro, este ya sabía lo que sus dos luces sentían, pero eran tan idiotas que si no se les habla claro, nunca iban a poder estar juntas.

\- Aomine tiene una persona especial – Al decir esto Kagami se quedó en shock al escuchar las palabras_, ¿a que se refería?_, que a _¿Aomine le gustaba alguien?_, tomo su hamburguesa y le dio un pequeño mordisco, intentando parecer normal.

-¿Persona especial? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Kagami, aun masticando su hamburguesa, no quería escuchar ese tipo de cosas, dolor fue lo único que pudo sentir.

\- Si – dijo Kuroko con su cara de póker, conteniendo demasiado bien su risa, aunque se sentía mal por Kagami y su reacción, no era nada parecida a la del moreno. Kagami soltó su hamburguesa esperando el nombre de aquella persona, lo único que le pasaba en la cabeza por ese momento, era la entrenadora pelirosada, era el tipo de chica que quizás a Aomine le gustaría, además de que eran amigos de la infancia, y claro no podía competir contra eso, bueno ni siquiera se encontraba en el papel de competir, al ver que Kuroko no hablo más, prefirió preguntar, no se iba a quedar con una duda como esa.

-Y bueno… ¿Quién es? – Kuroko lo volteo a ver con detenimiento por unos momentos y con su dedo índice lo señalo, confundido el pelirrojo miro hacia atrás buscando a la chica, pero no encontró a nadie – Eres tu Kagami-kun – este abrió los ojos como platos, las manos se quedaron quietas y lentamente volteo a ver a Kuroko, que este le señalaba, con una tranquila y nada vacilante expresión.

-¿Qué dices…? – Pregunto para reafirmar y hacer que su cabeza funcionara mejor – Que tú eres la persona que Aomine le gusta – Kagami sintió como su cara se puso roja en ese momento, y aunque intento hablar, no pudo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la escuela Kagami-kun – Y con esa facilidad de palabra, se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia la salida, dejando a su luz shockeado por la noticia, quizás era mejor que lo dejara solo en ese momento.

* * *

Kagami miro el miembro y con algo de temblor abrió su boca para lamer la glande de Aomine e introducir todo el miembro en su cavidad, haciendo que el moreno sonriera al ver como el as de Seirin estaba haciendo eso, pero el sentimiento de culpa era algo que jamás iba a sentir, así que disfruto ese momento, porque bueno, planeaba tener otros, era la primera mamada que recibía y el tigre lo estaba haciendo bien, sentía como cuidadosamente era lamido, mientras que con su mano empujaba la cabeza de Kagami para que lamiera más a fondo, mientras que con la otra acariciaba la oreja de este, haciéndolo estremecer, los movimientos de Kagami aceleraron sintiendo como el miembro de Aomine se hacía más grande, el moreno estaba por venirse, nunca pensó que él, Kagami Taiga iba a ser correspondido, ni que tampoco estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas en la azotea de su escuela, se sentía tan apenado, pero trataba de ignorar eso, hasta que sintió como el semen de Aomine lleno su boca teniendo que sacar este de golpe, alzando su cara, a lo que Aomine reacciono para abrazarlo por la cintura, mientras que este se tragaba la esencia del moreno.

Se despejaron un momento para verse, y Aomine tomo su manga, para limpiar el rostro rojo de Kagami, le iba a besar, pero de pronto sonó un teléfono que corto con ello, era el de Aomine.

-Contesta – le pidió Kagami, mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido, y sin poder renegarse, Aomine se estiro para buscar el celular y contestar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? Tetsu – Tenia un sonido de celular para su sombra exclusivamente, por lo que pudo saber de antemano.

\- La entrenadora quiere a Kagami aquí, su límite de tiempo ya paso, además no es lugar ni momento para que hagan **cosas** aquí en la escuela – Comento remarcando bien lo que quería decir.

\- Maldito, me las pagaras – Y colgó el teléfono, mirando como el pelirrojo se ponía de nuevo el pedazo de tela en sus caderas y guardaba el pastel que estaba a medio comer.

\- ¿Escuchaste? – Kagami le daba la espalda, pero movió la cabeza con afirmación, Aomine se acomodó su ropa y se levantó, le dio la vuelta con la ayuda de su brazo y le dio un beso pausado pero lento en sus labios, mirando como este se ponía rojo con esto.

-¿Kagami traes tu celular a la mano? – Le pregunto, caminaba hacia la puerta, mientras que el pelirrojo recobrando un poco de aire, le respondió – Ah, sí lo traigo guardado en mis tenis – dijo sacándolo, dicho esto se ganó una mirada rara de Aomine.

\- ¿Que es esa forma de guardarlo?, Bakagami – Le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras, burlándose un poco, a lo que un Kagami aun recuperando la tranquilidad de su corazón le respondió.

-Estoy prácticamente desnudo, ¿Dónde demonios quieres que lo guarde? Ahomine – A lo que el moreno lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír, sintiendo una tranquilidad en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron al salón se vieron regañados por la entrenadora que estaba alterada por que Kagami era la atención especial del Café, Koganei se acercó a preguntarle algo a Kuroko, por lo que el otro solo pudo hacer señal de silencio, Kagami fue arrastrado por la entrenadora y el capitán furioso, hacia abajo para atraer clientes, mientras que Aomine abrió su celular, tecleando un mensaje de texto y terminando de escribir cerrándolo, este abrió su caja para comer el pastel que tanto había deseado probar, era un pastel diferente al de Kagami, tenía chantilly** y un fresa, por lo que Aomine destapo su cuchara y probo por primera vez algo preparado por Kagami.

Fue poco decir que los ojos de Aomine brillaron al comer el primer bocado, parecía que se derretía en la boca, a pesar que el moreno no tenía afición a lo dulce, el sabor se equilibraba bastante bien, entreteniéndose con el pedazo de pastel por el momento.

Kagami sintió vibrar su celular por lo que silenciosamente y escondiéndose de sus senpais, saco su móvil, abriendo el mensaje que a su paso era de Aomine.

_De: Aomine._

_Asunto: Baka._

_Señor tigre, tendría el honor de salir conmigo. Para poder patearte el trasero con seguridad._

Kagami no pudo evitar reír al leer el mensaje, cerrando el celular, haría sufrir un poco al moreno por ese estilo de mensaje, guardo el móvil, y se acercó a los senpais, claro no intentando cubrir esa sonrisa de felicidad que brotaba dentro de su ser.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Continuar o dejarlo como One-shot, eh aquí el dilema, todo depende de mi tiempo y si la inspiración me llega, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, con algo pequeño me conformo, bueno nos vemos la próxima vez, bye bye!**

***El porque de idiota 2 veces, bueno baka significa idiota o tonto.**

****Es una crema batida ligeramente azucarada, que su autora ama comer con fresas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Pastel Salvaje Capitulo 2**

**Autor: Susimamie / Ela**

**Aclaración:**_Ningún personaje de esta serie me pertenece._

Al final de ese día Kagami termino agotado, debido a todas las personas que lo rodeaban y las chicas que lo acosaban, tomándose fotos con él, no entendía como Kise podía soportar todo eso, las chicas eran hasta cierto punto molestas, después de ser soltado por fin por la entrenadora y el capitán, se dirigió a los vestidores para cambiarse, más bien para ponerse ropa, ya que estaba semidesnudo, poniéndose su tradicional uniforme escolar. Después subió al salón donde estaba el café, encontrando a todo Seirin limpiando el lugar y atendiendo a las últimas personas que quedaban, busco con la mirada al moreno, pero no pudo encontrarlo.

-Kagami-kun – Apareció frente a él un peliceleste ya con uniforme, asuntando a Kagami.

\- ¡Kuroko! – Grito al observarlo, pero después miro como se formó una comisura en los labios de este – Oye… tu ¿Planeaste todo esto? ¿Por qué lo llamaste?- Pregunto un curioso pelirrojo.

\- ¿Eh? Pero si Kagami-kun no se encuentra enojado por ello ¿verdad? – Dijo caminando hacia una mesa que se encontraba cerca.

-Oye…- Siguió el pelirrojo al más pequeño y con la mirada siguió buscando a su objetivo.

-Si buscas a Aomine-kun no lo encontraras por aquí, se fue a la biblioteca – menciono mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas por lo agotado que estaba. – Yo nunca dije que lo estaba buscando – frunció el ceño Kagami ante tal comentario, pero tampoco iba a admitir la verdad tan rápido.

-Entonces puedes ir a buscarlo – Kagami volteo a verlo, y con una cara de frustración no se movió de su lugar, odiaba a veces que Kuroko leyera lo que su mente estaba diciendo, siempre haciéndolo sentir como un idiota.

\- Kagami-kun, si no tu no vas, le llamare a Aomine-kun para que venga a buscarte – Ante esto Kagami se dio cuenta que eso no era buena idea, quizás el moreno estaba durmiendo por algún lado de la biblioteca y por lo que había escuchado del peliceleste, este no se levanta de un gran humor que digamos.

\- Maldito – camino hacia la salida, mientras que Kuroko sonreía de lado y se levantaba para continuar limpiando el lugar.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, el lugar estaba vacío y encontrar a Aomine no fue cosa difícil, estaba acostado en una de las mesas que están junto a los grandes ventanales y en efecto, el moreno se encontraba durmiendo, se acercó viendo como este dormía muy tranquilo sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba haciéndose tarde y muy pronto tendría que salir de la escuela.

-Ao… - Pensaba despertarlo, pero de momento se le ocurrió algo muy vergonzoso que provoco que su cara se pusiera roja, estaba dormido de todas maneras, no habría forma que lo escuchara, lo pensó un montón de veces mirando la calmada cara del moreno y decidió hacerlo.

-Da… Daiki despierta – Le susurro muy cerca del oído cerrando los ojos, ya que llamarlo por su primer nombre era algo muy vergonzoso, de pronto sintió un dolor repentino en una de las mejillas, provocado por Aomine que lo miraba sonriendo.

-¿Así que tratas de seducirme Kagami? – se sentó en la mesa, bajando solamente sus pies, Kagami lo miro tanto asustado como rojo de la cara, el muy idiota estaba despierto.

\- ¡Ahomine! – Le grito en su cara, mientras se sobaba su mejilla que había sido mordida cruelmente y sin razón.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me vas a volver a llamar por mi nombre? – Hizo una expresión de tristeza, la cual termino con una sonrisa que se bufaba de la acción de Kagami.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Y con esto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, a lo que Aomine no le permitió ya que ágilmente lo abrazo de su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

\- El tigre se enoja muy rápido – menciono muy incrédulo, a lo que Kagami se dio la vuelta quedando enfrente de él, para dedicarle una cara de que en serio parara con ello. Lo que no sabía era que mirarlo así, alimentaba el ego que Aomine tenía por sí mismo. – Tenemos que irnos o la escuela cerrara – menciono suspirando, rendido a no enojarse más o no saldrían de esa habitación jamás. Aomine lo soltó, para que pudiera bajarse de la mesa y con su brazo rodeo el cuello, dejando su mano al aire.

\- ¿Entonces vamos a tu casa? – Habían empezado a caminar, pero Kagami se detuvo de repente al escuchar eso - ¿Qué dices? Ahomine – lo miro otra vez con esa expresión chocante.

\- Eh… pero si nuestra practica quedo pausada – Al escuchar esto Kagami se puso rojo y se alejó de cuerpo del moreno. – Deja de decir tonterías – Menciono un Kagami sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

\- Aun así voy a ir – Respondió Aomine seguro, mientras que con su mano recorría toda la columna vertebral que a Kagami por supuesto se le marcaba bastante bien y le causaba escalofríos, lo que provoco que el pelirrojo diera un giro pegándose a una de las columnas de la bibliotecas en la se vio atrapado, antes de que pensara en salir corriendo, el moreno lo acorralo poniendo sus manos en la cintura del otro.

-Aomine oye…- El otro solo lo miraba con una sonrisa - ¿Mmm? Pasa algo – Menciono el muy incrédulo, a lo que Kagami, puso el ceño fruncido ante tal respuesta.

-Oye hay que salir de aquí… - Aunque tenía toda la cara irritada ante la acción del moreno, no podía mirarlo fijamente con la cara y cuerpo de Aomine que estaba tan pegado a él. Aomine lamio un poco la silueta de la nariz de pelirrojo hasta llegar a los labios y terminar finalmente con su mentón. Esto por supuesto tuvo el efecto que el moreno estaba esperando, un Kagami avergonzado, rojo, pero siempre mostrando la cara sensual que salía cuando este hacia un movimiento erótico.

\- Aun sabes a pastel, Kagami – le susurro suavemente en el oído intentando flaquear al otro, como siempre teniendo éxito, Kagami lo empujo un poco mientras escondía su cara entre sus cabellos, mirando fijamente al suelo. – Termina con esto, vamos a casa- y las palabras de triunfo se escucharon. Aomine se alejó de Kagami para que este pudiera tomar un poco de aire, caminando hacia la puerta saliendo del cuarto, dejando al Kagami atrás.

-¡Oye espérame!, ¡oye, Ahomine! – Menciono mientras veía como este se marchaba.

De alguna u otra manera se habían escapado de los senpais de Seirin que pensaban ir a celebrar debido el éxito de la cafetería, pero Kuroko intervino muy bien diciendo que era mejor descansar e inventando excusas para que al menos Kagami y Aomine se libraran de ese festejo, había caminado a casa como siempre Kagami animado hablando de todo lo que había hecho desde esa mañana, esos ratos en los que el pelirrojo se olvidaba el baloncesto y hablaba como persona, le gustaba a Aomine, siempre con una sonrisa, pensaba que una sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami lo hacía ver mejor. Al llegar a la casa, Kagami saco sus llaves, pero por su torpeza estas cayeron, Aomine le ayudo a recogerlas, pero cuando se las entrego en la mano, pudo ver que en efecto el pelirrojo estaba nervioso.

Y como no estar nervioso, cuando por primera vez en un día habían pasado más tiempo a solas, y ahora entraría por primera vez a su casa, estaba lleno de muchos sentimientos que aunque trato de relajarse en el camino a casa, ahora ya no podía. Kagami abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a Aomine, este no decía nada, le gustaba ver la forma en la que Kagami estaba actuando, cuando se quitó sus zapatos y se encendió la luz, pudo notar el enorme lugar, limpio y muy espacioso. Solo pudo notar los objetos que quizás era vitales para sobrevivencia de Kagami, un televisor, sillón, una pequeña revista llena de revistas que por cierto estaba en inglés, y una cocina muy bien equipada, con un pequeño comedor.

"_Todo un niño rico_" pensó mientras se reía dentro de sí, no quería arruinar el momento, Kagami entro directo a la cocina, para guardar algunas cosas que tenía regadas. Aomine noto que había harina y muchos ingredientes que quizás Kagami había utilizado para hacer los pasteles.

-¿Quieres algo? – Pregunto Kagami mientras abría el refrigerador – ¿Aun tienes pastel? – Kagami se sorprendió por lo dicho, pero exploro su refrigerador y saco un traste lleno de muffins – Tengo estos que prepare con lo que me sobro, ¿Quieres probarlo? – Dejo el traste en un estante, y le acerco uno para que el otro lo tomara, pero Aomine tomo la mano de Kagami y mordió el muffin, mientras que el otro reaccionaba apenado ante esa acción, Aomine no soltó la mano del pelirrojo hasta haber acabado de comerlo todo, cuando este término Kagami rojo como si fuera una manzana, jalo el brazo para que lo soltara, pero esa no era la idea del moreno, el otro lamio los rastros de la mano de Kagami, y con su otra mano, jalo el cuerpo de Kagami mientras lo pegaba hacia él.

-Dulce… - Le susurro de nuevo Aomine, mientras que con su lengua lamia los dedos del otro – Oye… Detente… - Dijo Kagami mientras que trataba de zafarse del agarre, Aomine por supuesto no iba a hacerlo y decidió jugar con más lugares sensitivos, dejo de lamer la mano de Kagami, y empezó a rosar su nariz contra la oreja de Kagami – A los gatitos les gusta esto… - Le susurraba, mientras que el pelirrojo se sostenía de la camisa del otro para evitar expresar lo excitado que se estaba poniendo al sentir eso. Aomine comenzó también la atención en la parte baja de Kagami, tocando con su dedo la línea intermedia de sus glúteos asustando al otro que ya de por si estaba empezando a sentir y emocionarse por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

\- Aomine… no aquí… - Menciono con una voz que producía mas fervor a la excitación que el moreno ya estaba recibiendo al ver como el otro reaccionaba tan perfecto. – Pero es que ya entramos en calor – le decía mientras pegaba su boca al oído de Kagami y presionaba la parte inferior que produjo al instante un gemido del pelirrojo.

-Pero no aquí, por favor – Tenía que hacer que el otro aceptara, así que utilizo la misma técnica que el moreno susurrándole al oído y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro mientras lo miraba con esos ojos rojos combinado con el rojo carmín que había aparecido en sus mejillas.

"_Eso es jugar sucio Kagami_" pensó Aomine al ver como el otro lo seducía de tal manera, aprendía rápido, eso sin dudar, soltó a Kagami con todo el dolor de su orgullo, y el otro también hizo lo mismo y se encaminaron a la habitación que con tan solo abrir la puerta Aomine reacciono de manera feroz aventándolo hacia la cama y cerrando la puerta con su pierna, se acercó sigilosamente hacia el cuerpo de Kagami mientras se quitaba la camisa, que en ese momento solo era un estorbo.

-Hora de despojar al tigre – Kagami estaba avergonzado de todo esto, pero dejo que el otro le quitara su ropa superior, pero cuando bajo su pantalón de golpe le asusto.

-Idiota… - dijo mientras sujetaba los hombros de Aomine, cuando saco todo el pantalón pudo notar el porqué de la reacción del pelirrojo, Kagami estaba erecto que quizás ya le dolía.

-Eso tendrá que esperar – Dijo mientras miraba sonriendo a Kagami y el otro lo miraba con una cara de enfado, con su pulgar jalo el mentón del ruborizado para que abriera su boca y dar paso a su lengua quien se encargaría de un inspeccionamiento bucal en su cavidad. Los besos de Aomine eran feroces y no daban paso a que el aire ni entrara ni saliera de la boca del otro, Kagami intento varias veces empujando al otro para que pudiera tomar un poco de aire, pero Aomine nunca cedió ante eso, pero se detuvo cuando Kagami bajo una de sus manos para tocar su erecto pene, que necesitaba atención, Aomine soltó lo labios de él dejando una línea de saliva al paso que chupaba el hueso maxilar de su mejilla y con su mano detenía la acción que Kagami tenía pensado.

Los labios de Aomine fueron bajando mientras miraba aquellos ojos rojos que seguían su mirada y escuchaba los gemidos entrecortados que salían de la boca del tigrecillo, bajo chupando su mandíbula, hasta llegar a oreja que chupo fuertemente provocando un poco de dolor al soltarla de golpe.

-Idiota - Menciono Kagami mientras que lo miro con el ceño fruncido y tocando su oído, eso quizás dejaría marca y no sabría cómo explicarlo, Aomine solo sonrió mostrando sus dientes y dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla – Tu cara dice que le gusta –A esto Kagami lo tomo del cuello y junto su cuerpo con el de él, para que pudiera sentir su erección lo que provoco que gimiera de manera que solo expulsaba pequeñas silabas combinadas de su aliento caliente en el odio del moreno.

Aomine por supuesto que se coloro ante esto, podía sentir como la erección de Kagami se frotaba contra la suya, y sí que Kagami le gustaba jugar sucio, ante esto Aomine apresuro un poco las cosas y la crema que había traído consigo en su pantalón que por supuesto no tenía idea que la utilizaría para lo que planeaba hacer, la derramo en una de sus manos y aun sin quitar el bóxer apretado de Kagami metió un mano para poder insertar el primer dedo en el estrecho lugar, a esto Kagami reacciono acercando más su cuerpo al de Aomine, mientras sentía el dolor de haber sido penetrado.

-Due… le - le decía Kagami al otro, mientras que trataba de mover el dedo lo más lento y suave que podía – Tranquilo, relájate… - le decía el otro mientras que bajaba el bóxer del Kagami para que pudiera estar más cómodo, y tocar la erección de Kagami, para que ignorara el dolor y sintiera más placer. Al sentir que el dedo ya no estaba tan apretado, metió el segundo lentamente a lo que Kagami gimió de manera más placentera que de dolor, lo que impresiono un poco al moreno.

-¿Eso lo sentiste verdad?- Menciono con una sonrisa en su cara mientras que el pelirrojo tapaba su cara en cuello de Aomine – Cállate ¡ah! Idi.. ota – Debido a la atención de la erección de Kagami este gemía por las dos razones. No tardo mucho para que Aomine insertara el próximo dedo haciendo que de nuevo Kagami diera ahora un gemido que trato de controlar, pero su cuerpo lo evidenció al sentir como el mismo bajo sus caderas para que los tres dedos entraran por completos.

\- Bien – susurro Kagami, a lo que Aomine prefirió quedarse callado, ya que el otro estaba empezando a flaquear mejor y lo estaba disfrutando a diferencia de hace rato. Aomine acerco una de las manos de Kagami a su erección para que también lo tocara, esta empezaba a dolerle y aunque Kagami estaba reaccionando de lo mejor por su parte inferior, tenía que esperar un poco más. Kagami al no tener experiencia en esto, comenzó con un pequeño rose que hizo que el otro se sintiera de lo mejor. A pesar que los 2 se estaban dando placer de lo mejor, Kagami involuntariamente empezó con un movimiento de caderas que Aomine noto, solo al detenerse un rato en el interior de este con un movimiento lento, tocando todo por última vez, saco los dedos haciendo que Kagami diera un gemido largo ante le reciente sensación.

Aomine detuvo todo movimiento en Kagami, mientras que Kagami soltó a Aomine, el moreno separo las piernas de Kagami viendo todo su esplendor mientras que el otro se preparó cerrando sus ojos para lo que se avecinaba – No lastimes al tigre – Menciono a Kagami mientras abría un ojo sonriendo, a lo que el otro beso su rodilla – Esta pantera no promete nada.

Aomine se acercó a la entrada, sujetando los muslos que ayudaron a que entrara despacio, a lo que el pelirrojo reacciono arqueando su espalda, gimiendo en seco, cuando el moreno entro completo se quedó quieto un momento para que Kagami se acostumbrara.

-¿Duele? – Aunque no quería demostrarlo del todo, estaba preocupado no quería causarle algún dolor a Kagami. Pero este respondió ladeando su cabeza ya que no podía hablar, Kagami busco la cadera de Aomine, lo sujeto y la jalo hacia él, esto provoco que el miembro entrara más a fondo de lo que ya estaba, y Aomine entendió la señal que Kagami trataba de decirle, sujetando la otra mano del tigre.

-Tetsu se reirá cuando le cuente esto- A lo que Kagami reacciono de mala gana y soltó la mano del moreno. - ¿Por qué le dirías de esto a Kuroko? Y ¿Por qué lo mencionas? – Era claro que el pelirrojo estaba celoso al escuchar el nombre de su amigo cuando ellos estaban en pleno sexo. Aomine se sorprendió ante tales palabras, Kagami busco el cuello de Aomine que lo ayudo a levantarse para quedar sentando, con cuidado que el miembro no saliera, se acercó al cuello y el pelirrojo lo mordió causando un dolor que solo hizo sonreír al moreno - ¿Celoso? – dijo bufándose de las acciones de este. Kagami alzo sus caderas sintiendo su primera estocada, a lo que Aomine se sintió realmente bien – Puedes ir con Tetsu a hacer esto entonces – Le dijo mirándolo con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos por el placer que el mismo produjo. – Na, no hay mejor cuerpo que el tuyo, tigrecillo – Diciendo esto con una sonrisa, beso lo labios de Kagami, tirándolo de nuevo en la cama y empezando con estocadas ardientes que producían gemidos intensos de parte del pelirrojo y que gracias a la excitación, lo hacía débil a que pudiera ponerle atención a los besos del moreno, Aomine con una mano sujetaba el muslo para que entrara más a fondo y con la otra comenzó a jugar con un pezón de Kagami, que hizo que el otro se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya de por si estaba.

Kagami tan solo arqueaba su espalda, para sentir más a fondo al moreno y sujetaba de la espalda a Aomine – Genial Kagami - le susurraba el otro por lo bien que se estaba sintiendo. Cuando las estocadas se aceleraron, Aomine apoyo sus 2 brazos a la cabecera de la cama, para que estas fueran más fuertes, sabía que muy bien por los gemidos del otro que lo estaba disfrutando y Aomine ya empezaba a sentir que se venía. Entonces decidió alzar el cuerpo de Kagami para que quedara sentado y él se acostó en la cama extendiendo sus piernas para tomar impulso, desde esa posición podía ver lo bien que Kagami reaccionaba ante los movimientos, sujeto de las 2 manos a Kagami para que este no se tocara su miembro y se viniera al mismo tiempo que él, lo cual resulto con éxito debido a que los 2 se corrieron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que un agotado Kagami cayera lentamente arriba de Aomine. Sintiendo como salía lentamente el miembro de su entrada y el líquido derramándose, Kagami hundió su cara en las sabanas a lo que el otro solo jalo una sábana para poder cubrir sus cuerpos, estaban demasiados agotados por ese día y por lo que habían hecho.

-Incluso Taiga puede ser lindo – le susurró al oído, cuando observo como las orejas se le pusieron rojas y mostro un poco su cara para poder hablar – ¿Mi nombre? – Le había importado más que el hecho de que Aomine le hubiera dicho lindo, Aomine lo jalo hacia él, poniendo el cuerpo de Kagami sobre él y abrazándolo de la cadera.

-Seras buena esposa – Kagami al escuchar esto se molestó y mostro un puchero colorado, debido a la posición que estaba.-Idiota ah… - Pero al decir esto, pudo sentir que más liquido salió de su entrada estremeciéndose.

\- Suéltame, debo darme un baño- Dijo jaloneando su cuerpo hacia arriba, pero el otro no movió sus brazos. –No quiero, duerme así – le respondió Aomine mientras cerraba sus ojos y se aferraba.

-Ahomine, debo bañarme- Le dijo de nuevo, pero el otro no se movió, a lo que Kagami busco las palabras correctas para decir lo que estaba pasando – Aomine… oye- Ante esto el moreno abrió un ojo para observarlo - ¿Mmm? – Kagami lo observo, algo sonrojado.

-El líquido debo sacarlo, por eso debo de bañarme – Le dijo lentamente mientras escondía su cara en el pecho de este, Aomine se sonrojo por un momento y soltó a Kagami, por lo que el otro se levantó y se adentró al baño, evitando el contacto con el espejo, ya que de una forma u otra le daba pena observarse de tal manera.

-¡Kagami, entonces puedo bañarme también! – Le grito Aomine desde la cama, pero escucho perfectamente como sonó el seguro de la puerta del baño, se levantó de la cama, limpiándose con pañuelos y acomodándose el bóxer, ni siquiera se había percatado de que su pantalón había sido despojado, se acostó en la cama cerrando sus ojos, esperaría a Kagami para poder dormir, claro si este no tardara tanto.

Saliendo del baño, Kagami salió con un bóxer y una toalla que le rodeaba el cuello, antes de que se acostara, se aseguró de guardar los muffins que había sacado y cerrar bien la casa, después se metió a la cama para ver la cara dormida de Aomine, sonreía para sus adentros y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Se podía sentir el olor a huevos refritos desde la cama, también sentía el gruñido de su estómago, pero a diferencia de esto el olor era demasiado agradable, abrió sus ojos de golpe observando el lugar y recordó que era la casa de Kagami, _"Ni siquiera mi madre produce un olor tan delicioso, en definitiva será una buena esposa" _se dijo Aomine así mismo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se encaminaba hacia la sala, al salir al pasillo, se adentró a la cocina donde Kagami estaba cocinando vestido apropiadamente.

-Buenos días Aomine-kun.

-Buenos días Tetsu- Volteo a ver al comedor y vio al hombrecito con un malteada en su boca, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro – ¡TETSU!, ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – Grito un asustado Aomine al verlo tan normal.

-Vine a visitar a Kagami-kun- Aomine se acercó a Kagami, y tras echarle una mirada primero a los huevos que se veían deliciosos, miro a Kagami con una cara normal.

-¿A qué hora llego? – Pregunto curioso – No hace mucho – Contesto Kagami, que al parecer no podía mirar a Aomine y no era exactamente por el desayuno. Aomine beso el hombro de Kagami disimulando y haciéndolo perfectamente para que el peliceleste no se diera cuenta. A lo que el pelirrojo solo miro de reojo, algo apenado. –Kuroko está aquí – comento en forma de regaño, a lo que el otro, jugueteo con el mandil que cargaba puesto Kagami – Yo que esperaba tener practica matutina – Kagami reacciono poniéndose rojo y mirándolo de golpe.

\- Al parecer se llevan muy bien – Apareció un Kuroko a lado de ellos, dejando su vaso en el fregadero, mirándolos seriamente, Aomine se alejó buscando un plato y Kagami apago la estufa, quedándose los 2 en silencio.

\- Supongo que soy una molestia – Dijo Kuroko mientras lavaba su vaso – Para nada – menciono Kagami mientras tomaba el plato de Aomine.

\- Claro que lo… - Kagami callo a Aomine con un codazo, a lo que el otro le respondió con una mala cara, y se fue a sentar en la mesa para poder desayunar y no decir algo imprudente, no es que le importara como lo tomara Tetsu, si lo que no quería era poner de mal humor al pelirrojo que hacerlo enfadar era algo demasiado fácil.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Pregunto Kagami mientras sostenía un plato y servía un poco en este. Kuroko pudo notar que la oreja de este estaba roja e igual en el cuello tenía marcas rojas, sonrió un poco para sus adentros. – No, supongo que me iré – Kagami lo miro preocupado –No le hagas caso a Aomine – Pero Kuroko camino hacia la salida.

-No te preocupes, supongo que las cosas entre ustedes marchan más que genial y no quiero ser un estorbo – Kagami dejo el plato en la mesa y mientras que el moreno ignoraba su plática, estaba más concentrado en su delicioso desayuno.

-Kuroko tu… - Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras le abría la puerta.

-Solo no olvides ir a la práctica, nos vemos – Kuroko salió de la casa y Kagami se encamino a la mesa para ver la expresión de felicidad que tenía Aomine, fue a la cocina y saco muffins de ayer y lo puso en la mesa mientras comenzaba a desayunar.

-Te lo dije – Menciono Aomine aun masticando. -¿Qué? – Comento Kagami antes de dar un bocado –Serás la mejor esposa – con una sonrisa en su cara, pero esta vez Kagami lo tomaba de otra manera.

-Quizás, entonces tu serias el peor esposo que alguien podría desear- Menciono con una sonrisa en su cara mientras daba su primer bocado.

-Bakagami, hoy no te dejare bañarte solo –Menciono sonriendo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Y con esto damos fin a otra maravillosa historia, quiero informar algunas cosas, la primera es que "Sabor de Verano" no tendrá ya más capítulos, lo pensé mucho y no poseo del tiempo invertido para manejar 2 historias, si no me tardaría demasiado en actualizar, así que invertiré mi tiempo en "Solo otra vez" que es mi nueva obra (?).**

**Otra es que participare en el concurso de fanfics para el cumpleaños de Aomine (lo subiré en exclusivo en fanfiction), así que este 31 esperen actualización de mi parte y quizás si la uni me lo permite también de **_solo otra vez_**, pero no prometo nada.**

**Dejen sus reviews, que a veces por pena me tardo en contestar, sus opiniones son mi fortaleza para crecer, ¡Nos leemos! Bye bye!**

***Como realmente no se de cocina yo conozco como muffins o pueden conocerlos ustedes como cupcakes o mantecadas decoradas, que quede a la imaginación de uno XD**


End file.
